bigwolfoncampusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Season 1, episode 1. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Stuart Dunleavy *Merton J. Dingle *Stacey Hanson *Bob Dawkins *Sally Dawkins *Dean Dawkins *Becky Dingle *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert *Hugo Bostwick *Coach Parker *Heidi *Mrs. Dingle Voice only. *Stacey's Friends Mentioned Only *Mr. Dingle *Professor Flugelhoff Locations *The Woods Near "the Lake" *Dawkins Residence *Pleasantville High School *The Lair Mentioned Only *University of Heidelberg Pop Culture References *Jay Leno *Green Bay Packers *Sabrina the Teenaged Witch *G.I. Joe *Touched By An Angel *Teacher Evaluations *"Teen Wolf", "Teen Wolf Too" *CNN *Pop-Up Videos *Orcs *Swamp Thing *Oktoberfest *Igor *Dr. Frankenstein Creatures *;Werewolf :A human/wolf hybrid whose transformation is triggered by strong emotions or the full moon. Items *The complete works of Professor Flugelhoff *Merton's Computer Plot Tommy Dawkins is a 17 year old average high school student who is taking an average end-of-the-summer camping trip with some friends. While looking for firewood, he gets bitten by a werewolf. Tommy begins his first day of school like he would any other, greeting his mother, is a reporter for the local TV station in Pleasantville, and his father, is the mayor of the town, as well as his couch potato of an older brother. He's glad to be a senior. A couple characters are introduced, including security guard Hugo Bostwick, twins Tim Eckert and Travis Eckert (who like to be called TNT), and the beautiful and popular cheerleader, Stacey Hanson. Tommy asks her out on a date at The Factory, and she agrees. Tommy goes back to his locker, meeting Merton Dingle, who has the locker next to his. He asks if Merton is a new student, but they've actually had lockers next to each other for years and he never noticed. Merton asks if Tommy would like to join the club he runs called The Gothic Fantasy Guild. Tommy declines. It's the first practice of football season, and Tommy's happy. Well, he is until his hands start getting hairy. Coach Parker tells him he's going to be made captain, and he thanks him, but he runs inside the school to grab his bag and is spotted by Merton. After doing some research, Merton confronts Tommy about being a werewolf the next day in the cafeteria, and tells him about the full moon that Saturday, but Tommy doesn't listen to him and goes out on his date with Stacey anyway. He wolfs out (transforms) while on the date, and has to skip out on Stacey, heading straight for Merton's. Merton is convinced Tommy is evil at first, but by the next day of school he is ready to help Tommy learn about his lycanthropy. Tommy rescues Merton from TNT and invites him to come to The Factory, where he has another date with Stacey. He wolfs out again, this time due to anger at TNT taking Merton outside the Factory to beat him up. He fights them as the wolf, the first of many instances of him fighting TNT as the Pleasantville Werewolf to come. Tommy goes to Merton's to read about why he wolfed out when it wasn't a full moon, finding out that anger, fear, confusion, and arousal can cause a transformation. Tommy gets ready for a year that is a little different than he had expected. See also * Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Stacey Hanson Category:Sally Dawkins Category:Becky Dingle Category:Mrs Dingle Category:Heidi Category:Jay Leno Category:Sabrina Teenage Witch Category:Teen Wolf Category:G.I. Joe